callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Air Service
The Special Air Service (SAS) is a special forces regiment of the British Army that was formed during World War 2. Its operatives were notable in their service in World War II during Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 3 and the modern day in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. (The following information was provided by wikipedia). Some of the functions of the SAS are, Intelligence collection in the deep battlespace. Battlespace preparation by sabotage and offensive raids in the medium and deep battle space, counter-terrorism operations inside UK territory in conjunction with police forces, counter-terrorism operations outside UK territory, training soldiers of other nations and training guerillas in unconventional warfare, Counter Revolutionary Warfare (CRW) activities in support of UK government Foreign Policy. It's counter terrorist role were began as a result of the German Olympic games where a police officer and the isralie athletics team were killed by terrorists. Appearances The Special Air Service was first featured in the Call of Duty franchise in Call of Duty, where SAS Sergeant Jack Evans was featured as a main character, fighting with Captain Price against the German army in various situations, including the attack on the Pegasus Bridge, the sabotage of the Eder Dam, and the destruction of the battleship Tirpitz and of some infamous V2 rockets. Then the SAS appears again in Call of Duty:United Offensive, where you play as Sergeant James Doyle. Major Ingram leads the squad. In Call of Duty 3, the Special Air Service appears again, and this time James Doyle and Major Ingram are back, in company of Duncan Keith and some members of the Maquis Resistance (French resistance), like Marcel, Pierre LaRoche and Isabelle DuFontaine. Their objective is to "clean" some areas of enemy concentration, in the towns of Toucy, Autun, and Les Ormes (the latter two are featured also as multiplayer maps in Call of Duty 3. Later in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Special Air Service was a principal force in combating the Middle Eastern hostiles and Ultranationalist Russian rebels during the six-day modern day global conflict. Captain Price's four-man SAS team was critical in the US/UK peacekeeping operation, operating alongside Marine Force Recon to eliminate the Ultranationalist nuclear threat. The main character of Call of Duty 4 was "Soap" MacTavish, a SAS rookie operative. The SAS will be featured in Modern Warfare 2 as part of Task Force 141 with Soap Mactavish returning as a NPC and captain to TF141 and "Roach" Sanderson Known Characters Call of Duty *Price (Captain, possibly a war ancestor of the Modern Warfare Captain Price) *Jack Evans (Sergeant) *Waters (Sergeant) Call of Duty: United Offensive *James Doyle (Sergeant) *Gerald Ingram (Major) Call of Duty 3 *James Doyle (Sergeant) *Gerald Ingram (Major) *Duncan Keith (Corporal) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Price (Captain) *Gaz *"Soap" MacTavish (Sergeant) *MacMillan (Captain) *Mac (Sergeant) *Arem (Sergeant) *Paulson (Unknown) *Wallcroft (Sergeant) *Griffen (Sergeant) *Griffin (Private) *Grant (Sergeant) *Lovejoy (Sergeant) *Maxwell (Sergeant) *Murphy (Corporal) *Abbott (Private) *Newcastle (Sergeant) *Hawkins (Private) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *"Soap" MacTavish (Captain) * "Ghost" Riley (Sergeant) * Cpt Price (Captain or General) Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, the British flag insignia on Price's arm and Gaz's hat is wrong; the skewed red lines in the game are perfectly symmetrical to the opposite side, where as in truth they have no perfect lines, so there can be no lines of symmetry. In World War 2 hanging the Union Flag upside down meant danger, or to alert allied forces to a distress without the enemy knowing. *It is worth noting that is uncommon, but not unheard of for the SAS to use the M4 Carbines as depicted in Call of Duty 4. However Infinity Ward may not have wanted to add another weapon, the Diemaco C8A1 Carbines: a Canadian equivalent of the US M4 Carbine, which the SAS prefer. The SAS do use G36C rifles and M16 rifles, however they use the A1/A2 variants, which are usually attached with a M203 Grenade launcher. This site lists the current or known weapons to be used by the Special Air Service. *In Call of Duty 4, most SAS players are depicted wearing a gas mask, which is redundant because there is no use of any gas grenades (excluding the smoke grenade). *There are Privates featured in the SAS. This is incorrect as they would have the rank of Trooper. This may be because of an error on the part of Infinity Ward or to prevent confusion amongst international players. *It is believed that the SAS were going to make an appearance in Call of Duty: World at War, due to the discovery of British weapons built into the game that never appeared in-game, as well as a Macfarland Toys model of an SAS trooper included in the Call of Duty series toys. It is possible they had a campaign that was later cut out during development. *The British 22nd SAS Regiment will be a part of Task Force 141 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The SAS gohst is the multiplayer announcer for TF 141 even though its a multinational army which may speculate the question when ever your in task force 141 in single player you may be playing the British campaign (along side the american army ranger campaign). Related Links Special Air Service on Wikipedia Special Air Service Shirts Weapons * M4A1 SOPMOD (Signature weapon of Price and Soap) * G36C (Signature weapon of Gaz, used by Soap during the training excercise in F.N.G) * M16A4 (Although not seen in-game, often used by SAS patrol teams in combination with M203 grenade launcher) * Colt M1911 (Preferred sidearm of Price, who used one to execute Al-Asad, and Soap, who used one to kill Imran Zakhaev) * USP .45 (Sidearm used by Soap in Crew Expendable and Ultimatum and MacMillan and Price in All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill) * M21 Sniper Rifle (Preferred sniper rifle used by MacMillan, Price, and Soap) * Barrett .50 Cal (Used by Price to cripple Zakhaev in One Shot, One Kill) * MP5 (Unsuppressed and Suppressed variants used by SAS operators in multiple missions) * M249 SAW (seen used on Death From Above, Heat, and All In) * R700 (Sniper rifle used by Soap in Sins of the Father and possibly Mac in Heat) Category:Armies Category:History